Field of the Application
The disclosure relates to a package, and also relates to an environmental sensitive element package.
Related Art
Flexible substrates have a wider application comparing to conventional rigid substrates. Flexible substrates are advantageous for their flexibility, portability, safety standard satisfaction, and wide product application. However, flexible substrates may have high temperature intolerance, poor water and oxygen resistance, poor chemical resistance, and large thermal expansion coefficient. Typical flexible substrates can not block the permeation of vapor and oxygen completely, such that the devices inside the substrates are deteriorated rapidly. Consequently, the devices manufactured have reduced lifespan and can not meet commercial demands.